


War

by Mo_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Parents sterek, Past Miscarriage, Past Mpreg, Spark Stiles Stilinski, season 6, some lines used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_2020/pseuds/Mo_2020
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story.There was this kid.Sixteen, alone, and running for his life.He couldn't see them but he could hear them getting closer.They had guns, crossbows.They were hunting him.It started six year ago on the night of a full moon.Something changed within him and it changed his life.It changed everything...OrA war against supernatural creatures broke out in 2030 after their world was exposed. Now 2037, most humans have become hunters and turned to Manroe as one of their major leaders. As for the the supernatural they have to go into hiding in order to survive.Alec was 5 when hunters broke house and kidnapped him; now after 11 years in hell he has to end this 7 year war.





	War

_Alec, Alec, Alec. My name is Alec_

   He’d been chanting it over to himself for the last two days — since they taken him from his parents. He remembered every second of their last moments together, every kiss that placed on his face, every word from his bedtime story, their warm touch. 

   The pain of their separation swallowed him. An ocean that had pulled him under, its coldness and depth never-ending. He laid on the bed in the small room, legs pressing to his chest and eye squeezed shut as if it would bring sleep down on him. But since he’d been taken, slumber had come only in bits, snatch full of dark clouds and screaming beast. He focused.

_Alec, Alec, Alec. My name is Alec._

     He figured he had two things to hold on to his memories and his name. Surely they couldn’t take the first away from him, but they were trying to steal the second. For two days they pressed him to accept his “new name”: A. He’d refused, clinging desperately to the four letters his parents had chosen him. When the people in black called him A, he didn’t respond; he acted as if he couldn’t hear them or as if he thought they were talking to someone else. It wasn’t easy when only two people stood in the room, which was usually the case. Alec was only five, his parents taught him about the world and these people. These hunters. 

     His door buzzed, then immediately popped open. A man walked in, dressed in all black. He wanted to say that he looked ridiculous but he decided to keep his opinion to himself. 

      “A, come with me,” the man stated.

        _Alec, Alec, Alec. My name is Alec._

He didn’t move. He kept his eyes shut to look like he was sleeping so the man would go away. The man spoke again, not trying to hide the impatience seeping into his voice. “A, get up. I don’t have time for your _fucking_ games.

Alec willed himself not move, the result only a stiffness that couldn’t possibly look like someone sleeping. He held his breath until he finally had to suck in a huge gulp of air. Giving up, he rolled onto his back and glared at the stranger dead in the eye.“You look stupid,” he said.

The man tried to hide his surprise but failed; amusement crossed his face. “Excuse me?”

Anger flared inside Alec. “I said, you look stupid. That ridiculous black outfit. And stop telling me to do things. I’m not going to just do whatever you want me to do. And don’t call me A. My name is Alec!”

It all came out in one breath, and Alec had to suck in another huge gulp of air, hoping it didn’t ruin his moment. Make him look weak.

The man laughed, and he sounded more amused than condescending. It still made Alec want to throw something across the room.

“They told me you had…” The man paused, looked down at an electronic notepad he carried. “…‘an endearing, childlike quality’ about you. Guess I’m not seeing it.”

“That was before they told me I had to change my name,” Alec countered. “The name Daddy and Papa gave me. The one’s you took from me.”

“Would that be the papa who is a _monster_?” the man asked. “The one who turned innocent people and brainwashed them? And the dad who could _kill_ someone with the snap of his finger? The one’s how are not even human? _Those parents_?”

Alec smoldered in his bed but said nothing.

The man came closer to the bed, crouched down. “Look, you’re just a kid. And you’re obviously bright. Really bright. Also your human. We saved you from those monsters. You can save a lot people too. A lot of _humans_ ”

Alec heard the warning in the man’s voice. Whatever came next was not going to be good.

“You’re going to have to accept the loss of certain things and think of something bigger than yourself,” he continued. “If we don’t find to kill all of these abominations within a few years, humans are done. So here’s what’s going to happen, A. You’re going to get up. You’re going to walk with me out that door. And I’m not going to tell you again.”

The man waited for a moment, his gaze unwavering; then he stood and turned to leave.

Alec got up. He followed the man out the door.

 

“What’s you’re name” Alec asked.

“Nolan Gutierrez,” the man said curtly. They turned a corner and came to a bank of elevators. “Once upon a time, I wasn’t such a jerk, trust me. The world, the people I work for”— he gestured to nothing in particular all around him— “it’s all turned my heart into a small lump of black coal. Too bad for you.” Alec had no response, as he was busy wondering where they were going. They stepped onto the elevator when it chimed and the doors opened. 

____________________________________________________________

Alec sat in a strange chair, its various built-in instruments pressing into his legs and back. Wireless sensors, each barely the size of a fingernail, were attached to his temples, his neck, his wrists, the crooks of his elbows, and his chest. He watched the console next to him as it collected data, chirping and beeping. Another man in the black sat in another chair to observe. 

“I’m sorry, A. We’d usually wait longer before it came to this,” Nolan said. He sounded nicer than he had back in Alec’s room. “We’d give you some more time to choose to take your new name voluntarily. But time isn’t a luxury we have anymore.” 

“Wh-what is this?” he stammered. He tried to get up from the chair despite all the things attached to him. Nolan pushed him back into his seat. Easy to do when he was twice Alec’s size. “It’s a pain stimulator. Don’t worry, it’s just to test that you’re human .” He shrugged. “But we can always to this again one if you make it necessary. Now calm down.” Alec had a hard time catching his breath. 

“What’s it going to do to me?” 

“Well, that depends...A. We have a long road ahead of us, you and me. All of us. But for today, right now, at this moment, we can take a shortcut. A little path through the woods. All you need to do is tell me your name.” 

That’s easy. “Alec.” 

Nolan let his head fall into his hands. “Do it,” he said, his voice little more than a tired whisper. 

Until this moment, hadn’t known pain outside of the scrapes and bruises of child-hood. And so it was that when the fiery tempest exploded throughout his body, when the agony erupted in his veins and muscles, he had no words 

for it, no capacity to understand. He wished his parents were there to take away his pain. There were only the screams that barely reached his own ears before his mind shut down and saved him. 

____________________________________________________________

Alec came to, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. He was still in the strange chair, but at some point, he’d been secured to it with straps of soft leather. Every nerve in his body buzzed with the lingering effects of the pain inflicted by Nolan.

“What...,” Alec whispered, a hoarse croak. His throat burned, telling him all he needed to know about how much he’d screamed in the time he lost. “What?” he repeated, his mind struggling to connect the pieces. 

“I tried to tell you, A,” Nolan said, with perhaps, perhaps, some compassion in his voice. Possibly regret. “We don’t have time to mess around. I’m sorry. I really am. But we’re going to have to try this again. I think you understand now that none of this is a bluff. It’s important to everyone here that you accept your new name.” The man looked away and paused a long time, staring at the floor. 

“How could you hurt me?” Alec asked through his raw throat. “I’m just a little kid.” Young or not, he understood how pathetic he sounded. 

Alec also knew that adults seemed to react to pathetic in one of two ways: Their hearts would melt a little and they’d backtrack. Or the guilt would burn like a furnace within them and they’d harden into rock to put the fire out. Nolan chose the latter, his face reddening as he shouted back. 

“All you have to do is accept a name! Now I’m not playing around anymore. What’s. Your. Name?” 

Alec wasn’t stupid— he’d just pretend for now. “A. My name is A.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Nolan responded, his eyes pools of darkness. “Again.” 

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but Nolan hadn’t been speaking to him. The pain came back, harder and faster. He barely had time to register the agony before he passed out. 

____________________________________________________________

“What’s your name?” 

 

Alec could barely speak. “A.” 

 

“Don’t believe you.” 

 

“No.” He whimpered. 

 

The pain was no longer a surprise, nor was the darkness that came after. 

____________________________________________________________

“What’s your name?” 

 

“A.” 

 

“I don’t want you to forget.” 

 

“No.” He cried, trembling with sobs. 

____________________________________________________________

“What’s your name?” 

 

“A.” 

 

“Do you have any other name?” 

 

“No. Only A.” 

 

“Has anyone ever called you anything else?” 

 

“No. Only A.” 

 

“Will you ever forget your name? Will you 

ever use another?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Okay. Then I’ll give you one last reminder.” 

____________________________________________________________

Later, he lay on his bed, once again curled up into himself clutching his oversized red hoodie. The world outside felt far away, silent. 

He’d run out of tears, his body numb except that unpleasant tingle. It was as if his entire being had fallen asleep. He pictured Nolan across from him, guilt and anger mixed into a potent, lethal form of rage that turned his face into a grotesque mask as he inflicted the pain. 

I’ll never forget, he told himself. I must never, never forget. 

And so, inside his mind, he chanted a familiar phrase, over and over and over. Though he couldn’t quite put a finger on it, something did seem different. 

 

A, A, A. My name is 

_A._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything but my original characters
> 
> Tumblr | mo-2020ao3


End file.
